


Kissed by the Savior

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior
Summary: short story prompt: a stake out gone wrong, includes the quote “You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago.” and mentions mistletoe





	Kissed by the Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/gifts).



“Look, all I’m saying is...” Regina almost blurted out in the otherwise silent car, continuing a conversation started earlier that same day “since this is our first Christmas as a couple, we might want to give Henry a bigger gift. One from the both of us. Together.”

Emma diverted her gaze from the spot they were supposed to keep an eye on, turning around toward the woman sitting next to her in the passenger seat. A smile involuntarily crossing her lips at the last word. The word that had summarized their relationship even before they had admitted their feelings for each other.

“You are only saying that because the kid asked for a puppy, and you desperately want one too,” she replied with a smirk.

“Even if that was the case,” Regina was too stubborn to just admit that was true “I think it might be good to show Henry how strong our relationship is.”

“Don’t bring our relationship into this,” Emma said in a playful voice, her eyes focused again in front of them “our son saw us share a true love kiss. As the rest of the town has, for what that matters. He knows how strong our relationship is, either way.”

“Okay. True,” she admitted, thinking back at the time she got kissed by the Savior for the first time right in the middle of Main Street “And yes, I do think it would be a good thing for our family to get a dog. I thought you of all people would be excited about it.”

Emma locked eyes with brown ones for a moment, then looked away again. A hint of sadness crossing green ones as she turned around. Everyone else wouldn’t even have noticed it, but Regina knew. She always knew.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” she replied in what seemed like a light tone, but her posture told otherwise: she was suddenly sitting more upright. Her hands clutching the steering wheel, even though they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Emma,” Regina said softly, placing her hand on the other woman’s one “you know you can talk to me.”

“I just...” started Emma, turning around once more “there were a lot of potential parents when I was in foster homes that opted to have a dog instead, because a kid was too much to handle for them.”

Regina felt a tug at her heart, as it always did when she learned new stuff about her girlfriend’s childhood. Her hand softly squeezed Emma’s. She finally understood why she looked so uncomfortable every time the idea of getting a dog was brought up.

“Emma...” she said, eyes still locked together “we don’t want a dog to replace you.”

“I know,” she looked down, the reason for the steak out completely forgotten “it’s silly.”

“It’s not,” reassured Regina “we...”

The last sentence was cut short by a sudden loud noise coming from outside the bug. By the time they were both turning around toward its source, a giant ball of magic was heading toward Emma.

She simply looked at it in shock, petrified on the spot.

“Emma,” Regina almost shouted, as she literally shielded her body with her own. Her magic radiating from her body just in time to envelope both in purple smoke and transport themselves to a safe place.

“Are you okay?” she asked, as soon as their feet touched solid ground right in front of Granny’s. The first safe place her mind had gone to. She took a few steps back to examine the other woman further “are you hurt?”

“Thanks to you, I am not,” Emma said, smiling widely; her hands deep in her pockets. She was standing tall in the typical Emma Swan pose.

“You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago,” pointed out Regina with a raised eyebrow.

In response, Emma got closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. As she did so, she spotted something with the corner of her eyes.

“Look,” she exclaimed, looking up, causing Regina to startle a little “mistletoe!”

“One day you are going to give me a heart-attack,” she protested, lightly punching one of Emma’s arms. She then got on her tiptoes - evidently shorter because of her rule of no heels during stakeouts - and she wrapped her own arms around the other woman’s neck. Finally, she leaned over to honor the mistletoe tradition.

They kissed in a such a passionate way for a few solid minutes, that if the place hadn’t been empty, it would have definitely been considered way past the accepted pda.

“So, I was thinking...” said Emma, as they came up for air, while still helping the other stay up to her eye level “I was thinking ‘Evily’ as a name for the puppy.”

“That’s one of your jokes, right?” Regina asked, squinting her eyes.

“Maybe.”


End file.
